emails and death threats, but not
by forget but not forgive
Summary: emails. basically. have fun with it. T for language. My normal pairings: GaaSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SasuIno, NaruHina.
1. one

_wow, i'm obsessed with these. _

_should i continue?_

_or leave it here? _

_haha._

_=)_

* * *

**chapter one.**

**shikamaru's screwed.**

**

* * *

To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: LYKOMFG.**

Oh baybee. I am so stoked! Like beyond words!

Shikamaru, you know, my compadre since _birth_, has gotten a girl. Yes, forehead. _A GIRL._

This is as epic as when Sasuke asked me out. Or when Gaara asked you out.

Le gasp.

Mucho love,

Ino, Your Epic Gal.

* * *

**To: purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: WTF.**

No. Freaking. Way.

NO WAY!

Shikamaru? Our lazyass who thinks anything having to do with women is "troublesome?"

TELL ME WHO NAO, BETCH.

You know, I agree on being surprised when _Sasuke _asked you out... but I take your comment about Gaara and I as offensive.

Really, pig. That was mean.

Love is nonexistant on this end,

Sakura, Your Not-So-Happy Amiga.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: YOU BAD FRIEND, YOU.**

Yes. _That _Shikamaru.

You will laugh so hard when you find out who it is. Really.

Oh, noes, babe. I didn't mean it that way, haha.

But seriously. Gaara is every bit of antisocial as my honeybun Sasuke-kun is.

It's the truth.

Well, _I _love you,

Ino, Your Bestie With A Hawt Boyfriend.

* * *

**To: purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Okay, yeah. So he is. **

WHAT. THE. EFF.

TELL ME.

YOU HO.

I _hate _you,

Sakura, Your Bestie With An Even Hawt_er_ Boyfriend.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: I don't lie, babycakes.**

Oh, well.

It's TEMARI.

Your boyfriend's sister.

Si.

No, you do not hate me,

Ino, Your Friend Who Thinks You Speak Blasphemy.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Hey, babe.**

It's that time of day, hun! When I get to spam your inbox with unnecessary comments. Teehee.

Of course, today, you may want to pay attention to what I write you.

Heart,

Sakura, Your Sexmazing Girlfriend.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject) **

Hi.

What is it?

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Put a subject, damnit. Jeez. Haha.**

Do you happen to have a clue of who Temari's dating?

Just wondering,

Sakura, Who Is Hoping You Don't Kill The Boy.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: What is it with you and your obsession with subjects?**

No. I don't.

I'm not making any promises, Sakura.

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Well, they're there so you can _use _them. They're not there for decoration.**

Well, now you will. Cuz I know no one else is going to tell you but me. How gay. Ha.

Anyway, it's Shikamaru.

(Babe. You know he's one of my best friends. No murdering him, please.)

Praying you don't murder him,

Sakura, Who Doesn't Want To Lose One Of Her Male Besties.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: They're completely useless. **

Since he is your best friend, I grant him a day's headstart.

Tell him that.

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: ARE NOT!**

It's a day because that's how long it takes you to get from Suna to Konoha, right?

Nice try,

Sakura, Disappointed In You.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Yes, they are. **

...no.

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: RUN.**

You have a day.

My boyfriend knows.

I'll stall him as long as I can.

If you get what I mean. ;)

Best of luck,

Sakura, Your Awesomesauce Friend Who Warns You Of Imminent Danger.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Damnit.**

Fuck.

Okay, Sakura. Didn't need to know that.

Especially about you two doing the deed.

Cuz, I assume that that's what you mean by distraction.

-Shikamaru.

* * *

**To: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Teehee. **

Psh. No...

You perv.

Do all men only think with their dicks?

You fail,

Sakura, Whose Respect For Thee Has Diminished.

* * *

**To: bbqchips51(at)konohamail(dot)com; cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; hinagurl1227(at)konohamail(dot)com; nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com; sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com; puppeteer515(at)sunamail(dot)com; windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com; tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com; suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com; purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Goodbye, my friends. **

Goodbye. I shall now mysteriously disappear and be found days later mutilated beyond recognition.

-Shikamaru.

* * *

**To: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: WHAT!?!?!?!?**

WHAT!?

Love,

Temari.

**

* * *

**

**To: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: WHAT THE EFF, SHIKA.**

WHAT THE EFF ARE YOU ON, YOU ASS!?

Mucho hate,

Ino, Your Bestie Since Birth.

* * *

**To: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: That's a tad dramatic, is it not?**

Wow. Gaara-chan's not going to do _that_...

Confuzzled,

Sakura, Whose Patience Is Thinning.

* * *

**To: bbqchips51(at)konohamail(dot)com; cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; hinagurl1227(at)konohamail(dot)com; nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com; sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com; puppeteer515(at)sunamail(dot)com; windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com; tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com; suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com; purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Ugh. Sorry.**

The blonde idiot (no, not _you_, Ino) wrote that.

This is most definitely the last time I ever tell Naruto _anything_.

-Shikamaru.

* * *

**To: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

I'm still going to murder you.

One day, Nara.

-Gaara.

* * *

_please review._


	2. two

_so i'm continuing. hahaha. after being threatened a couple of times. =P_

_major thanks to **PeaceMakerxHandgrenades**, **darkemoperson**, **MelodyOfSadness**, **Ren No Yuki**, **shy-but-strong64**, **Krazy-Kookie**, and **punk_sakura**._

_have fun, my friendsss._

**

* * *

chapter two.**

**neji's sexy pants?**

**

* * *

To: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: The sexy pants.**

WEAR THEM.

I demand it.

Like yes,

Tenten.

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: I have sexy pants...?**

And why do I have to wear them?

-Neji.

* * *

**To: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Why yes. Yes, you do. You know, the ones that make all the girls want to rape you? **

Yeah.

Those ones.

They make you look like you have a _fine_ ass.

(Don't look at me like that, Hyuuga. You may be my best friend, but I am still a _girl_.)

And don't you have a date tonight, amigo?

=D

Teehee,

Tenten.

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: And that made me _definitely _want to wear them. Not.**

I have absolutely no idea of what pants you speak of.

I feel... violated.

And I do have a date.

No one ever said I was planning on impressing the girl, though.

-Neji.

* * *

**To: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: It should have. You are not a normal guy, you know that?**

I'm sure you don't.

Which is why I'm invading your house and telling you which ones they are.

You buttmunch.

It's not like I _want _to focus on your ass.

It's just there.

Just like I've caught _you_, my dear Neji, staring at my chest a few times.

Okay, I'm lost.

_Why _did you say yes to the poor girl!?

Peace and Love,

Tenten.

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Apparently not.**

Thanks, but no thanks.

Like I said, not planning on impressing the girl.

I have _not _stared at your chest, Tenten.

You must have been on something when you thought that.

Jesus, I'm not some fucking pervert.

I thought that if I said yes, and went out with her, she would leave me alone.

It could work, right?

-Neji.

* * *

**To: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: So I've noticed. **

Well, too flipping bad.

I'm going whether you like it or not.

Or would you prefer I send Lee? =)

No, no, I'm pretty sure you were staring at that certain area of my anatomy rather closely.

I never said you were a pervert, but as far as I know, you _are _a _guy_.

Unless you're hiding something from me?

HAHA!

OMFG. YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT?

You are _so _socially retarded.

I love you, you love me,

Ten-chan!

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: nejihyuuga(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Shut up. Okay... Have you been watching re-runs of Barney?**

That was low, Tenten...

Threatening me with Lee.

Oh, haha. Very funny.

Yes, Tenten, I am a guy, but I will _not _prove it to you.

And for the last time, I was not staring at your chest, damnit!

How am I socially retarded!?

-Neji.

* * *

**To: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Psh... No... **

I'll take that as a "Yes, you can come over and find the sexy pants."

Damnit!

How did you know I was going to tell you to prove it?

Whatever helps you sleep at night.... =)

Um, hi, hello? Dear God, you are hopeless.

Life/Love Lesson Number One.

Normally, when a boy goes out on a date with a girl, it means they _like _the girl.

It does not tell the girl, "Back off."

It tells them, "Hey, baybee."

(Just not like that, of course. In a more manly way, since you are _Hyuuga Neji_.)

Good luck,

Ten-chan!

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Please stop watching. Your mental health is hanging by a thread.**

Whatever.

I just know you too well.

SHUT UP.

What the hell?

Really?

-Neji.

* * *

**To: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: You're such a bitch.**

I'll be there later today, teehee. =)

Ah, one of the benefits of being best friends.

HAHAHAHAHA!

OMFG.

Yes, Neji. Really.

Amazed,

Ten-chan!

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; hinagurl1227(at)konohamail(dot)com; windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com; purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: I'm amazed.**

My best friend... is a SOCIAL RETARD.

NO JOKE.

Amused,

Ten-chan.

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: I can see why. **

By "best friend," I assume you mean Neji?

Of course, Lee could fit into that category, too.

But I shall assume you mean Neji.

He finally told you why he said yes to the date?

Wondering why you just now found out about your best friend,

Sakura, Whose Amusement Is Neverending.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Thank you. **

Good point.

I never realized that.

YES.

Freaking failure.

Feeling left out,

Tenten.

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: hinagurl1227(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: My cousin's definitely an interesting one.**

I think we've all known this, Tenten-chan.

Love,

Hina-chan.

* * *

**To: hinagurl1227(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Too true. **

Why do I feel like I'm the last to know this?

Still feeling left out,

Tenten.

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Don't worry. Look at my boyfriend and my brother.**

So he is.

But we are surrounded by them, sadly.

We should get used to it.

Don't get mad, get glad,

Temari.

* * *

**To: windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: That... is a good point. **

Your reply is the only one that has made me feel better.

Slightly amused,

Tenten.

**

* * *

**

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Get over it. =)**

ALL OF THE BOYS ALWAYS HAVE BEEN.

Read the above line.

Memorize it.

Repeat it five times.

That is our only truth.

I heart you,

Ino, Your Advice Go To Chica

* * *

**To: purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Sadly, I must agree.**

Memorized and ingrained in mind.

Disappointed in our choice of friends,

Tenten.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; hinagurl1227(at)konohamail(dot)com; windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com; purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com **

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Sorry, gals.**

I got to get my butt moving, though.

Have to help Neji find his sexy pants.

Lots of love!

Ten-chan!

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; hinagurl1227(at)konohamail(dot)com; windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: purplebabe923(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Um. Did she really...?**

She said _sexy pants_, am I right?

Thinking bad thoughts,

Ino, Your Girl Who Is Now Somewhat Traumatized.

* * *

_please review._


	3. three

_oh boy. __i'm so sorry. __it took me a bit longer (whoever said junior year was easy LIED) to write, but it got here._

_yeah, homework and watching ergo proxy which is epically sexmazing is the reason for such unexcusable lateness._

_i mean, hellooo... the voice actor for gaara is the voice actor for vincent law. insert fangirlish squeal because vincent is hawt. just not in the beginning, haha._

_anyway. muchas gracias to **MelodyOfSadness**, **miyoko**, **shy-but-strong64**, and **punk_sakura. REVIEWS!**_

_hahaha, anyway, YOU, **MelodyOfSadness**, my dear, inspired this here chapter._

_have fun._

**

* * *

**

**chapter three.**

**guess who gaara's murdering next?**

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: I LAUGH AT YOU.**

You know, Lee still wants to ask you out?

Amused,

Ten-chan!

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: I DON'T LIKE YOU.**

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Exactly what part of: "I am dating someone" does he not understand!?

GAH!

Annoyed beyond words,

Sakura, Who Is Unhappy.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Oh, darn... Watch me go cry in my corner. Ha.**

Haha. Probably the part where it's _you_.

Oh boy, this is getting funny!

Hahaha,

Ten-chan!

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Trust me, betch. You should be crying.**

...for some reason... that makes sense...

Sadly.

BUT STILL!

Gaara-chan will freaking murder him!

I _really _don't like you now,

Sakura, Who Is Really Not Happy With _YOU_. AT. ALL.

P.S. FEAR ME.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Sure, sure. Like you're oh so scary.**

I normally make sense, bitch.

Um, yeah. And yet, when you call him _Gaara-chan_, he doesn't really sound all that terrifying.

Just thought you should know,

Ten-chan!

P.S. Um, yeah, no.

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: I am. RAWR. See?**

NO, you don't.

Hahaha, good point.

But yeah, when you see him in person, he looks SCARY.

(And hawt. But that's a personal opinion, of course.)

(...you agree with me, and I will smack you.)

Teehee,

Sakura, The Scary One.

P.S. Bitch.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Oh... gosh... Seek help, my dear. GO. NAO.**

Oh, YES, I do.

Yeah, he does look like he could just grab his pen and stab you in the eye sometimes.

Scary.

Oh noes... I would never agree.

Jeez.

You possessive freak.

Lovelovelove,

Ten-chan!

P.S. =D

* * *

**To: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Boy. LISTEN TO ME.**

BACK OFF.

SHE IS NOT INTERESTED.

NO.

Hope you're doing great,

Ten-chan!

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com **

**From: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: WHY?**

I hope you are not talking about Sakura-chan.

I'm fine, thank you,

Lee.

* * *

**To: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: BECAUSE.**

YES.

I AM.

Good!

Ten-chan!

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: "Because" is not a youthful answer.**

I will fight Gaara-kun for Sakura-chan's love!

May the best man succeed!

And how are you, Tenten?

Lee.

* * *

**To: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: It is to me. **

There is something wrong with you, my friend.

I'm also fine, thank you,

Ten-chan!

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: So it is.**

I'm sure there's not, Tenten.

Yosh!

Lee.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: A battle proposal.**

Gaara-kun, I shall fight you for Sakura-chan's affection!

Do respond,

Lee.

* * *

**To: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

What the fuck.

No.

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: FW: A battle proposal.**

**_To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com_**

**_From: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com_**

**_Subject: A battle proposal._**

_Gaara-kun, I shall fight you for Sakura-chan's affection!_

_Do respond,_

_Lee._

Sakura. What the fuck.

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Oh fuck my life.**

Freaking Lee!

He can't get a clue.

Don't worry, Gaara-chan.

I'll talk to him.

It'll be fine,

Sakura, Who Is Feeling Confident.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

Obviously he can't.

And no, Sakura.

You won't.

_I _will.

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Oh... no...**

This isn't going to end well, is it?

Your idea of talking is... _different _from mine.

Oh dear,

Sakura, Who Is Worried.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

It's going to be fine.

Not at all.

I think my idea is much more... _appealing_.

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Your spandex-wearing friend is an idiot. He emailed _Gaara_!**

Read the subject.

Yeah,

Sakura, Your Amiga Who Thinks Your Choice Of Male Best Friend Is Lacking Intelligence.

* * *

**To: greenspandex1127(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: YOU ARE AN IDIOT.**

IDIOT.

DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF SELF-PRESERVATION AT _ALL_!?

GAH,

Tenten.

* * *

_please review._


	4. four

_WOW. this one was extra long. no joke._

_enjoy, yeah?_

_thanks to- **Ryuchie**, **Princess of blah blah blah**, **Twisted Musalih**, **shy-but-strong64**, and **MelodyOfSadness.**_

_you guys, to use my word, are completely AWESOMESAUCE!_

**

* * *

**

chapter four.

**childhood friends and ramen.**

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: HEY. HEY.**

Ichiraku. Tonight. Six.

Be there or be square.

Believe it!

Naruto.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

Busy.

Can't go.

-Sasuke.

* * *

**To: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Why do all emo losers not put subjects? GEEZ.**

Really, Sasuke? Really?

That told us _oh so much_.

Do tell why you will not even take the time to get together with the people you've known since you were in diapers.

Really. You cold man.

Saddened,

Sakura, Who Is Wondering Why She Always Gets Stuck With The Antisocial Ones.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: HAHA, teme! Sakura-chan called you an emo loser!**

I agree with Sakura.

Believe it!

Naruto.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

(Oh, _look_. No subject.)

I have to take Ino out tonight.

(Dobe, I am not a teme. Sakura, I am not an emo loser.)

-Sasuke.

* * *

**To: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: You _ass_.**

(I don't like you right now.)

Oh.

Well.

Never mind.

You don't have to come.

(I don't know about teme, but yes, Sasuke, you are an emo loser.)

Loves her brothers,

Sakura, Who Is Laughing Her Ass Off.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: WHAT!?**

Wait, but, Sakura-chan, WHY?

He has to come!

=(

(You're a teme, Sasuke. No doubt.)

Believe it!

Naruto.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

I'm _fucked _if I don't take Ino out.

(You're a dobe.)

-Sasuke.

* * *

**To: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Must you really ask such stupid questions, Naruto?**

Naruto. This is _Ino _we're talking about.

The pig will have a bitch fit if she and Sasuke do not go out tonight.

And we do not want a pissed Ino on our hands.

She's annoying enough as it is, really.

Texting bitches,

Sakura, Who Just Had A Genius Idea.

P.S. Why don't we have a triple date? Sasuke bring Ino, I bring Gaara (since he's visiting!), and Naruto bring Hinata? Yes?

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: It was not a stupid question, Sakura-chan.**

But I see your point...

Geez, Teme. Your choice in girls leaves many questions.

DO IT.

Believe it!

Naruto.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

It was a stupid question.

Shut up.

I'm down, if you can convince Ino.

-Sasuke.

* * *

**To: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Sasuke speaks truth for once. Hahaha.**

Already done.

She says yes.

Idiot. Go ask Hinata!

Stoked,

Sakura, Who Doesn't Want Ramen, But Is Still Excited Anyway.

P.S. I'm inviting Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari, kay?

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: He lies. No truth. **

Fine, fine! Jeez.

I'm going.

(How do you not want ramen!? BLASPHEMY!)

Believe it!

Naruto.

* * *

**To: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com; lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com; windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com; tenchan39(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Open this. Open this. Open this. You know you want to. (_Neji. Shikamaru._)**

Party! Hahaha.

Ichiraku. Six. BE THERE OR I WILL KICK YOU.

FEAR ME.

:)

Oh, by the way, sorry about the location.

It was Naruto's choice this time.

The idiot.

Hungry,

Sakura, Who Is Ready For An Ichiraku Invasion.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Whatever, Haruno.**

I'll be there. Tenten's making me.

Hey, babe! It's Tenten! I'm at Neji's right now, so yeah.

You know, his room looks like a tornado just ran- (er... or whatever tornadoes do, cuz they don't run... or do they?)- right through it?

Scary.

We'll be there!

-Neji. (And Tenten!)

* * *

**To: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Don't _whatever _me, Hyuuga. =P**

Hahaha. Sorry, Hyuuga. You're a whipped boy. And you're not even dating yet.

Oh, and Tenten! You're willing to step _into _that room?

You brave one.

I would never do that.

Naruto's room is especially traumatizing. I swear, things _grow _in there!

EW. BAD THOUGHTS.

Hating mental images,

Sakura, Whose Imagination Needs To Stop.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Like I care.**

What the fuck. I don't like you, Haruno.

Babe, I don't particularly appreciate the _dating _thing.

We're _just _friends. Swear.

Anyway, you know you just compared Naruto to Neji, right?

Obviously, Naruto is the grosser one of the two.

OMFG. EW. REALLY?

EW.

-Neji. (And Ten-chan!)

* * *

**To: nejihyuuga73(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: I'm hurt.**

You always say that, Neji dear. I know you don't actually mean it.

Just friends, my ass. But whatever... ;)

Good point.

That was a _gross _error on my part. (Hahahaha! Get it? _Gross_? I'm so awesomesauce.)

Yes. Really.

Feels Intelligent,

Sakura, Whose Pun Screams Smarticle.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: lazycloudwatcher922(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Yeah, I'll be there.**

See you later, Sakura.

-Shikamaru.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

******From: windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: EW. Ichiraku? Fail.**

I swear, I gain like twenty pounds every time I visit.

Sigh.

See you there, hun!

Temari.

* * *

******To: windfanmistress823(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**********From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: I know, I know.**

Blame the idiot.

He is to blame for all problems.

Procrastinating,

Sakura, Who Desperately Needs A Shower.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Cancel all meetings. That's not a request. That's a demand.**

That's right, Gaara-chan.

I demand it.

Why?

Because tonight, my dear, we are invading Ichiraku with everyone.

And you _will _come.

Loves you very much,

Sakura, Whose Threats Are Very Much Real This Time.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

Fuck.

I'm not getting out of this one, am I?

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Teehee.**

Nope. Not at all.

Amused,

Sakura, Who Thinks Your Attempts At Evasion Are Endearing, But Complete Failures. (Hahaha.)

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

Fine. I'll go.

You owe me.

-Gaara.

* * *

**To: sandmaster119(at)sunamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: YAY!**

But of course.

Happy,

Sakura, Who Feels Accomplished.

* * *

**To: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: We've got a party.**

Ichiraku Invasion is a GO!

Hahahahaha!

Dorky,

Sakura, Who Is The Epitome Of Cool.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

Fine.

-Sasuke.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com; suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: ramenIStheSHIT1010(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Awesome!**

Sasuke, all you do is waste space.

I mean, really?

"Fine" is all you can say?

Anyway, I'm stoked! On to eating my ten bowls of ramen!

Believe it!

Naruto.

* * *

**To: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**From: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

**Subject: Amazing.**

I've always wondered how he can eat that many bowls daily and never get sick. Or fat.

Kinda nastied out,

Sakura, Whose Imagination Is Still Working Overtime When It _Shouldn't_.

* * *

**To: cherries328(at)konohamail(dot)com**

******From: suchiha723(at)konohamail(dot)com**

******Subject: (No Subject)**

I really don't think we want to know.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_please review._

_yes? yes._

:)


End file.
